This disclosure relates to the installation of glass products by adhesive attachment. "Glass products" is the term used in the construction and home furnishings industries to describe glass tiles and mirrors. These glass products are generally employed to construct and adorn walls and, occasionally, ceilings. On the job, the glass products are typically affixed to an underlayment of plaster, dry wall, concrete, cinder blocks and a variety of other decorative and non-decorative wall panels or coverings, including, occasionally, glass and tile wall panels.
The attachment of glass products to the work surface is typically effected by employing mechanical fastening devices such as brackets and adhesives. However, these attachment devices are rapidly falling into disfavor and new adhesives are being developed which are safer to work with and produce attachments that are actually more secure than the traditional attachment methods. However, the use of new adhesives alone is not the final answer. Current adhesives are messy and difficult to apply to "hidden" or inaccessible places. It is apparent, then, that inventions are waiting to be made which address the placement of adhesive material in a neat, clean, safe and effective manner that can be used beneficially in the construction trades, and especially with regard to the placement of glass products to a work surface.
Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening and adhering devices for the attachment of construction products to a work surface.